<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>后遗症 by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047390">后遗症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela'>林又冷lela (lelauna000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暗恋上有了恋人的同性同事，于是患上诡异的吐花病，源源不断有血红的花色从喉咙里生长，替他倾吐他虚弱而渺小的爱意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo, mild Kim Jong Kook/ Song Ji Hyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>后遗症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>吐花症设定，钟国单恋光洙，钟国主场光洙没戏份。<br/>有轻度出轨行为注意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<br/>
患过一场大病后，他花了很长时间才恢复过来。<br/>
这场重病持续了六年多的时间，身旁的人都亲切的嘱咐过他，早点去治，等到晚期就治不好了，他一直充耳不闻。<br/>
直到去年的某一天，他才切身感受到了，长期的慢性疾病在病发时会有多痛，后知后觉的治好了病。<br/>
12月31日，除了这个日子是一整年的最后一日之外没什么特别之处，金钟国如往常般过着日子。早上醒来后查阅金甲镇发来的日程安排，因为比平时醒得早，就多在床上躺了会，随手翻了翻SNS。<br/>
星期一通常是金钟国常驻的某档节目的拍摄日。31日这天的大家都有不少事情要处理，电视台也有各种各样的年终总结大会，于是这天的录制取消了，这是历年来的惯例。也就是说，除了晚上和圈外朋友预定了好几桌子的年终宴之外，金钟国没有事干。<br/>
热度上升中的搜索词上出现了两个熟悉的名字，金钟国还是第一次看到这两个名字排在一起，果然，比想象中还要顺眼。<br/>
李光洙恋爱是五个月前的事了，他很早之前就知道了，虽说不是第一个知道的。<br/>
这个消息是河东勋传过来的，他那时笑得贼兮兮的，生怕别人听见，用极小的声音在金钟国耳边念叨：光洙被人看上了。<br/>
到今天为止，只不过不到半年的时间。<br/>
反过来想，原来就已经过了半年了，时间过得真快，快得都不值得挽留。<br/>
金钟国盯着那两个名字，双眼一眨不眨，白色的眼里长出了红色的根茎，汇了一汪酸涩的水堆积在下眼眶。<br/>
直到眼睛干涩得不行，他才使劲眨眨眼，从床上翻身而起，踩着小一码的拖鞋进了洗手间，飞速洗了个澡，淅沥洒下的水珠像一场刀子雨打在身上，所触之处一阵阵地刺痛。<br/>
空荡荡的胃里一阵恶心，胃壁上着了把火，腥涩感顺着食道延升到口腔，辛味挠着扁桃体，他拼命地咳嗽起来，又不断作呕。<br/>
手心里染上了红，却不是血，从喉咙里挤出来的异物被唾液包裹着，沾着丝缕血痕，橙红色的海棠花裹着金色的花蕊，开在口腔深处。<br/>
他怔怔看着手心里的红色花体，喉结翻动，它所过之处像被灼烧般疼痛。<br/>
越是去思考它的不明来历，身体就越发异常，从他的身体内部呕吐出一朵比一朵艳丽的花，直到手心里捧不住，从指缝间掉落，落在瓷砖地上浇上滚烫的洗澡水，分崩离析。<br/>
病好后的第五个月，令人浑身恶寒的后遗症延后袭来。</p><p>#<br/>
28日晚是演艺大赏后的圈内聚会，金钟国喝了个痛快也没能喝醉，又和前几年一样帮忙着收拾残局，把烂醉的前后辈纷纷送了回去。<br/>
李光洙醉得像个泥人，前脚迈了后脚还拖着，金钟国费力的扛着这个两米高的巨大玩意，在他裤口袋里翻出了手机，轻车熟路的划开了手势密码，找到了代驾的电话。<br/>
那代驾公司的号码底下隔了两栏，就是李先彬的联系名片。<br/>
金钟国眼神一暗，装作没看到，打通了代驾的电话。<br/>
电话通了两声，他念头一转，在对面接通的一瞬挂断了。<br/>
跟其他的前辈打过招呼后，他把李光洙丢进了自己的保姆车里，让金甲镇往李光洙的家里开，打算亲自把他送回家。<br/>
金钟国偏过脑袋，看着旁边一脸不省人事翻着白眼的李光洙，事到如今已经想不起来了，他对这个孩子上心的理由。<br/>
不知不觉李光洙也不是什么孩子了，过了今年就35岁了，如果能和李先彬继续处个一两年的话，大概明后年就能结婚了。<br/>
结婚后不用多久就可以开始准备孩子的事，说不定两个人还会奉子成婚，快的话不用三年，金钟国就能见到小侄子了，到那时的自己大概还是孤身一人。<br/>
三年，那时候的金钟国就奔着五十岁去了，若是到了那种危险时期还没有要恋爱的想法，估计这辈子也就没戏了。不过无所谓，他并不是那种需要爱情灌注才能活下去的人，没有妻子和后代对他而言，最多是对不住自己的家族而已。<br/>
“结婚啊……”他伸长了手，戳了戳李光洙的脸，在一旁自言自语。<br/>
“哥你说了什么吗？”金甲镇在前面问了声。<br/>
金钟国没有作答，仅仅是凝视着那张让自己牵肠挂肚了整整六年的脸，才觉得李光洙变了很多，又似乎一点都没变。<br/>
李光洙没有以前那么粘他了，却还是和以前一样有求必应，没有人陪他出来的时候，金钟国都会第一个想起他。变了的人是金钟国，他总会有意无意的想起，李光洙并不是独属于他的什么人，李光洙也有着自己的人脉、亲友、恋人，并不是那么需要自己这个运动笨蛋哥哥。<br/>
有了这种卑微想法的人是金钟国，肩上的自卑感在李先彬出现后愈发沉重。<br/>
李光洙被金钟国戳着脸，眨眨眼醒了过来，一睁眼便看到了金钟国一脸不常见到的稀奇神色，李光洙很熟悉那种寂寞的眼神，而后傻傻笑了。<br/>
“哥你怎么像个怨妇一样。”<br/>
他没想到那个金钟国大哥原来也会有这种表情，寂寞得像是这个世界只剩他一个人。<br/>
说来也是，知道金钟国这点心思的人不多，一个刘在石，一个车太贤，就凭河东勋那时好时坏的眼力见，暂时还没看出来那被金钟国掖得严严实实的爱慕心。<br/>
金钟国一巴掌拍在李光洙侧脸上：“做你的梦去，喝成这鬼样子。”<br/>
李光洙嘻嘻嘿嘿的鬼笑着，在座位上蠕动一会，转着闪亮亮的眼睛盯住了车顶，被酒精熏染过的眼里像是要涌出泉水。<br/>
“好久没坐哥的车了，座位好挤。”<br/>
“你坐谁的车不挤，光是腿就比东勋整个人都长，不准怪别人。”<br/>
给他的回答又是一串上气不接下气的笑声，李光洙笑没了声，打了个滚从座椅上翻了下来，软绵绵的缩在地上爬不起来。<br/>
金钟国有了点印象，很久以前的李光洙隔三差五就要坐他的车，于是他把这个位置特地调宽了很多。就在前两个月，他还困扰了很久，为什么这个座位会那么宽，于是把座椅调了回去。<br/>
原来已经这么久没和李光洙独处过了，金钟国都不记得了，他记得的只有每周录制时的李光洙，每次见面都像是最后一面般死死的记住他的样子。<br/>
只剩不到两年了，这个男人会彻底的离开自己，真正成为某个人独属的爱人。<br/>
“干嘛呀，表情那么悲伤，哥失恋了嘛。”李光洙在地上嘟嘟囔囔的问，伸着两只手朝金钟国求救，“先把我扯出来嘛，屁股好痛……”<br/>
金钟国看他窝囊的样子叹了口气，伸了只手过去让他双手抓住了，一把把李光洙从地上拽了起来，李光洙挪着屁股回到了位置上。<br/>
“哥真好。”他醉了酒，比平时更要喋喋不休，像是变回了几年前那个愣头青，“要是先彬过来接我看到我这个样子……大概会让我露宿街头，还是哥比较温柔。”<br/>
“看来你是有过露宿街头的经验啊。”<br/>
李光洙笑笑，没有否认。<br/>
他笑了，金钟国却笑不出来了，在李先彬这个名字的影子底下，他越是不敢大声呼吸。<br/>
“……你这小子还真够缺心眼的。”<br/>
他这么诋毁着李光洙时，后者已经打着鼾睡着了，就跟他说的一样，这个人不仅缺心眼，还很粗神经，和第一次见时的模样相差无几。</p><p>#<br/>
金钟国瞒着金甲镇去了趟医院，主治医生把那朵花翻来覆去看了许久也没看出个所以然，只好给他全身检查了一遍，也没查出什么大问题，最后的结论是建议他去精神科看看。<br/>
回去的路上，金钟国时不时的瞥到车上那装着满满一瓶海棠花的玻璃杯，最底下的花瓣已经开始枯萎。<br/>
那些花没有根茎，从喉咙里出来时就是只有花体的模样，他没法养，更没法弄活它们，只好找个地方把这些漂亮的排泄物放置起来，等它们逐渐依次枯萎凋谢。<br/>
花的名字是秋海棠，金钟国上网查过了，秋海棠象征着“苦恋与相思”，又被称作“断肠红”，主要分布在中国和日本，在韩国比较少见。也正因为它历史源远，背后衍生了不少凄美的爱情故事，金钟国也一一看过了，自己的故事根本比不上其中任何一个，不过是一个四十多的老男人鸡毛蒜皮的一点心事罢了。<br/>
只要是带点智商去想一想就知道，人体内是不可能产生植物结构的，吐出来花瓣甚至花蕊是根本就不会发生的事。正常来说，金钟国不是梦游吃掉了花，就是精神上出了问题，虽然金钟国并不认为这能用“正常”的角度去探讨。<br/>
红灯。他停住了车，车身微小的震动影响到了敏感的喉管，鼻腔瞬间失去了知觉，他放肆咳嗽，为了不被那来历不明的植物堵住食道和气管，挤压脖颈肌肉，在手心上接了一汪血丝的唾液，他用手指摁住了扁桃体，催吐下从喉咙里呕出半朵赤红的海棠花。<br/>
后半卡在了喉咙里，他生生扯了出来，那花上牵连着两瓣半绿半红的花叶，金钟国只是看了一眼，抹了把嘴把花顺手扔进了瓶子里。<br/>
……好痛。<br/>
他摸了摸脖子，隔着皮肤能感觉到喉管在颤抖。眼前明晃不清，他最终被身后的车鸣惊醒，换挡松开油门前进。<br/>
李光洙时隔许久主动约了金钟国去运动，金钟国竟然拒绝了，理由是今天已经运动过了，累得不行，他不想动。<br/>
“不想动”对那个金钟国来说是不可能的，李光洙比谁都清楚，和金钟国刚刚相识的那几年，他可是烦透了金钟国那过剩的体力和精神力，就算这两年运动量减少，也绝对不会对主动送上门的运动伙伴说no。<br/>
于是他就不请自来了，自有了女朋友之后头一次到金钟国家里来玩。<br/>
看金钟国开门后那张嫌弃的脸，李光洙还以为里面正装着摄像头，不过这并不是节目的拍摄，而是金钟国真心的在用整张脸的肌肉在嫌恶他的到来。<br/>
“哥你那是什么表情啊！我好不容易瞒着先彬来一次！”<br/>
“去谈你的恋爱啊，来我这干什么，我今天真的累了，快给我回去。”<br/>
李光洙才进门换下鞋就被家主人下了逐客令，就算他心再大也会有些伤心。<br/>
“最近心情不好吗？看哥总是不太开心的样子，和智孝姐姐处得不好？”<br/>
金钟国一拳就打在李光洙肚子上：“提她干嘛，你别给我当真了，智孝和我没关系。”<br/>
吃下金钟国正面而来的一拳可不是件小事，李光洙鬓角上滑着冷汗，捂着肚子吃力的笑笑，还没有放弃贫嘴：“这样啊？智孝姐姐可不是这么说的。”<br/>
舆论的压力会催生出奇妙的结果，不管那对于当事人来说会是如何的灾难或奇迹，只要是大众想看到，他们总有一日就会看到舆论成真的那天，只不过舆论成真保质期是有限的，到最后大多都是从舆论化身为谣言的结局。<br/>
就好比金钟国和宋智孝的恋情，前一个是洪真英，再前一个是尹恩惠，在大众视野里沸沸扬扬的闹了十余年的粉色新闻，金钟国却没和其中任何一个人修成正果。答案很明显，那些女人对他并不是百分百的爱慕，金钟国更是没有认真的爱过这些人。<br/>
辩解得多了，对他而言也是件无趣而徒劳的举动，还会伤了对明星的恋情动了感情的看客们的心，金钟国也就放弃解释，等着人们的热情散去，到最终又会只剩下他孤身一人。<br/>
李光洙仰躺在沙发上，捂着肚子强颜欢笑着，金钟国也不赶他，任他在那张独特的全黑色沙发上嘟嘟囔囔。<br/>
“我记起来了，这是我家的沙发。”说着，李光洙翻了个身，伸手点点前面的茶几，“这是我家的桌子。”<br/>
“哥你家里都是我的东西啊。”<br/>
金钟国咂嘴：“都是你爸送我的，和你有什么关系。”<br/>
“……哥今天好凶，谁欺负哥了？”<br/>
他坐在沙发边角上，低头打量像条死鱼样瘫在沙发上的李光洙，每每看到他那张笑得灿烂的脸就心头发颤，越颤就越疼，疼得他上气不接下气。<br/>
“你。”金钟国把沙发上放着的老虎玩偶仍在李光洙脸上，气不打一处来，“就你整天欺负我，还压榨我。你少惹我生点气，我还能多活两百年。”<br/>
胸口好疼，像被千刀万剐。<br/>
“哈哈哈，哥再多活五百年都不成问题，喏，我今天带了点鳗鱼过来，哥记得吃啊。”<br/>
喉咙里好辣，眼睛也看不清东西了，之前也有过从眼睛里流出像花汁一般的液体的情况，视网膜前全是水雾。<br/>
“你更需要吧，拿回去，我又不会做……咳。”<br/>
糟了，好辣，嘴里一股腥味。<br/>
“哥？”<br/>
李光洙早就看出来金钟国身体状态不好，这哥哥虽然身体强壮，免疫力却不如常人，比一般的女性和小孩更容易生病，一生起病来就是长时间的慢性折磨。<br/>
但金钟国并没有什么恶性病根，整个气管很健康，绝不会出现像现在这样过呼吸的情况，在无法间断的呼吸里剧烈咳嗽着，李光洙能听见从他身体内部传来横膈膜的共鸣声，他的喉咙里像是卡住了巨大的痰，说不出话，也无法呼吸。<br/>
李光洙比九年前刚认识时，多了很多男人味。金钟国每次都要想上一会儿才记起来，这家伙原来已经三十五了，马上就能做个父亲了。<br/>
当那张脸脱去稚气，声色也逐渐沉淀，言行举止比最初的那个孩子成熟起来之后，金钟国从某天起，在一个大晴天里忽然的抬头，眼里映下李光洙那张不知何时温柔下来的脸。他朝自己笑着，笑得像个大叔，用仍旧清澈的嗓音念着“钟国哥”。<br/>
这家伙原来是这么帅气的人来着吗。这么想着，金钟国越是花了更多的精力去注视他，就越是出不来了。<br/>
李光洙紧攥着他的手，粗暴的吼着什么，脸色苍白，却依旧是他喜欢的男人模样。金钟国一把推开了他，喉咙像要裂开，他逃似的摔门进了卫生间，意识模糊下习惯性的催吐。<br/>
“哥！”<br/>
金钟国隐隐约约听见李光洙在叫他“哥”。<br/>
他是最不称职的哥哥，是李光洙最糟糕的哥哥。<br/>
他扶着洗手池干呕，脊背和胸腔一起一伏，呼吸困难，分泌的唾液顺着手指滑下，一颗颗砸进洗手池底部，晕开一片赤橙花色，装点着池中坠落的海棠花，用瓷白做底色，画成一幅水墨画。<br/>
苦苦暗恋着身为他的弟弟的男人，金钟国成天在屏幕里见着李光洙的模样聊以自慰，为这个男人成熟而内敛的一面心动不已，以能短暂的拥有他的开朗和温柔而自满。<br/>
彻夜听着他敏感而纤细的心事是为了满足私欲，带他看最好的风景是为了自顾需求，金钟国有这个自知之明，他爱着李光洙，他是个无可救药的病徒。<br/>
病了很久，又自欺欺人很久，他自以为隐藏得很好，自愈得很好，却敌不过如狂犬病般蛰伏已久的后遗症，从喉咙里绽放了孕育半年时长的血色的断肠花，几朵活着，几朵死了，剩下的八成还生根在他的身体深处。<br/>
每朵花都争先恐后的要从他喉咙里爬出来，虚弱的呐喊着“我爱你”，未曾找到过那爱人的影子就枯萎死去。<br/>
金钟国从口腔里拔出半簇海棠，即使花茎柔软，也染上了人血，滴滴都在讲着爱情，却落在瓷地上写着死亡。<br/>
他看见镜子里的自己惨白的脸色和鲜红的嘴唇，也看见了身侧的男人手里捧着湿哒哒的花簇，纤长的指尖上缠绕着自己的血色，男人脸色一样的惨白。<br/>
“……脏死了，别拿着。”他说不清话，声音嘲哳，喉管脆弱得像层纸，轻颤着发出细微人声。<br/>
“哥……这是什么？”<br/>
李光洙就算这样也没有露出恐惧的神色。金钟国苦笑，抢过那蔟花，塞进一旁的玻璃瓶里，底层的花瓣被挤成了碎片。<br/>
“如你所见，是呕吐物。”</p><p>#<br/>
一次也好，想被他抱一次。<br/>
当自己有了这个想法的时候，金钟国并没有很惊讶，最多是在内心后悔了一会儿，不该去注意李光洙这个人的。<br/>
喜欢上一个人原本应是令人幸福的事，金钟国也因为李光洙的存在而理所当然的幸福着，幸福地呕出他从未见过的红色花海，让那丝毫不合适他这个老男人的秋海棠在自己喉咙里肆意盛开。<br/>
周一再见到李光洙时，金钟国和往常一样向他打了招呼，无意识摸了摸脖子。<br/>
好痒。<br/>
“我也不知道这是什么回事。”<br/>
被李光洙发现他身体的异常时，金钟国如实回答了他，不掺半点假话。<br/>
“我能知道的只有一点。”<br/>
虽然只是直觉而已，但要知道金钟国这个人，直觉特别强，他觉得这病和李光洙有关系。<br/>
“我喜欢你。”<br/>
那时李光洙愣在了镜子前，视线僵硬的定格在镜中的自己脸上，不敢去看金钟国。<br/>
“嗯……可能不止是喜欢吧，我爱你。”<br/>
只留金钟国一个人在用那呕哑的声音解释着怪病的来由。<br/>
“所以才会呕出这些花，大概是什么象征吧。”<br/>
那个全天下男人都要敬畏三分的金钟国，爱慕着一个三十多岁了还仍旧有些小孩子气的青年，深深沉醉在青年特有的灿烂感里。<br/>
上次的不欢而散后，李光洙是第一次见金钟国，僵硬的回应了他的招呼后，李光洙察觉到金钟国又在无意识的摸着喉咙。<br/>
又不舒服了吗，真辛苦啊。<br/>
……我究竟是哪里值得他喜欢了。<br/>
李先彬追求他的那段时期，两个人度过了相当暧昧的一段过渡期，被追求的一方自然会问起这个问题，“你为什么那么喜欢我”。<br/>
豪爽大方的大女孩忽然害羞了起来，说，我就是喜欢你，没什么理由。<br/>
李光洙略微懂了些，喜欢一个人或许不需要什么理由，要是喜欢上了，就连他的缺点都会喜欢。<br/>
后来，李光洙发现了李先彬的可爱之处，花了一番心思才打开心扉接纳了她，他正全心全意的爱着这个女孩的第六个月，一个千疮百孔的老大哥突然摔在了自己面前，摔得满身疮痍。<br/>
“光洙呀。”<br/>
李光洙被金钟国的声音惊到，像只受惊的鸵鸟般转着脖子缩了缩。<br/>
“对不起啊，上次说了那种话，看来影响到你了。”<br/>
金钟国的脸上罕见的写着落寞。李光洙慌了神，先是作为亲近的弟弟一口否定了他的观点，然后作为稀里糊涂的被爱慕上的一方，支支吾吾着不知该说些什么安慰人的话。<br/>
“给我打起精神录节目，你真的没事吧？”金钟国皱起眉，责备着李光洙的公私不分。<br/>
有事的人明显不是李光洙这边。<br/>
“喉、喉咙……”<br/>
“喉咙？”金钟国摸摸自己的喉结，“没问题，今天状态很好。”<br/>
这是谎话，他刚刚才去洗手间隔间吐过，血越来越稠了。<br/>
金钟国对李光洙的爱仍旧日积月累，是座同时压在两人肩上的巨山，那之间只有座名叫“兄弟”的独木桥在摇摇欲坠。<br/>
李光洙没能回复他，也无法回复，光是性别这道沟壑他就无法越过，那后面还有更多更陡峭的山棱地壑，名为年龄，名为朋友，名为第三者。<br/>
可他不想看金钟国痛苦，只因为他们仍然是所谓的“兄弟”。<br/>
但他没有任何解决办法。<br/>
工作的中途，好不容易一次性完成了看起来极其困难的任务，李光洙站直了身，伸长手对着对面的对手张扬跋扈，正好与金钟国四目相对。<br/>
金钟国正无奈笑着，细长的眼里绕过一丝日光，他飞快眨眨眼，那点微不足道的触动被迅速藏起。<br/>
李光洙心头一抽，嘴角上笑意褪去。<br/>
原来那副表情就是在心动吗，这哥哥意外的好懂。<br/>
金钟国那时也没想什么，只是看着李光洙那一百期录制也难见一次的英姿，偷偷注视着他被沾湿的脸、他清爽的发型、他宽大的手、他高大的身型，低低笑了。<br/>
真够帅的。<br/>
除此之外就只有喉咙里针刺般的痛楚。<br/>
李光洙暗自抱怨着，真正公私不分的也另有其人。</p><p>#<br/>
李光洙的信息发来时，金钟国正在洗手间里抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗。<br/>
年末酒席上吹了两瓶半的酒也没见吐，倒是因为区区一个李光洙吐得头昏眼花，金钟国吐着吐着就笑了，笑得岔了气又让他狠咳了一阵子。<br/>
一身素白色的卫衣被他染上了血红的水墨色，手上也沾满了唾液和血渍，他干脆脱光了洗了个澡才出来，手机上显示着十来条未读信息，都是李光洙的。<br/>
金钟国特地穿好了睡衣，钻进被子里才敢打开手机，像是少女才有的仪式感更让他对这样的自己反胃。<br/>
李光洙说，他查了一下，找到了网络上所说的“花吐症”这种病症。<br/>
没有病原体，也不是过敏反应，全然是因为暗恋而不得，才会不断的从喉咙里呕吐出花来，网上所谓的经验者们什么花都吐过，秋海棠也含括其中。<br/>
花吐症还具有一定的传染性，有类似心病的人触碰到被排出的花就会被传染，李光洙碰过也没事的意思就是说，他没有暗恋的对象。当然了，他只有个谁都羡慕不来的漂亮女友。<br/>
这病也并没有什么奇特的治病方法，唯独心爱之人的吻才能使患者痊愈，这些设定只让金钟国觉得自己像个童话里的公主，就算是网上也并没有实质上的解决方案。<br/>
有种传言说，这种病吐的花越红，就越嗜人血，过不了多久就会耗尽患者的精血，是生存率最低的病况。<br/>
这病要命。金钟国也察觉到了，再这么放任不管的话，他有可能会死。<br/>
但要让李光洙自愿来吻他是几乎不可能的事。李光洙不是同性恋，虽然有可能会因为同情他而献上亲吻，金钟国认为自己对于李光洙这点了解还是有的。<br/>
一大堆的网络信息在他看来不过是自我安慰，没有什么可行办法。金钟国看了一眼床头开得正红的几簇海棠，关上房间的灯，辗转半宿才勉强入睡。<br/>
休息日，李光洙和金甲镇串通好了没让金钟国去泡拳击馆，拉着河东勋和梁世赞就过来了，手里还提着大袋补血的补品，也不知道对缓和金钟国的病有没有用。<br/>
开门的时候金钟国还是那张嫌弃脸，看到他身后多出来的那两个人脸色更黑，却也没有赶人出门，乖巧的把门打开让三个人就这么进来了。<br/>
男人之间没什么话题可讲，无非就是唠嗑下各自女友和老婆的事，再把金钟国的旧情一个个翻出来调侃，没事做了就点外卖、看电影、玩游戏，手柄都要玩烂了还不肯放弃那款害死人的足球游戏。<br/>
“智孝最近有来过吗？”河东勋哪壶不开提哪壶，金钟国一听到这个名字就反射性的回绝。<br/>
“她来干什么，那孩子那么忙。”<br/>
河东勋半个身子瘫在沙发上，用脚指指电视机柜上的花：“哥你会在家里摆那种东西吗。”<br/>
“……当然会，就是我摆的。叫秋海棠，在中国和日本才开的东西，还挺贵。”<br/>
这些花光是用来观赏还挺好看，在韩国也确实价值不菲，丢了可惜，金钟国就这么挑了几簇放在玻璃瓶里养了起来。卫生间里一瓶、起居室里一瓶、客厅里一瓶，从自己身体里出来的花在清水里就能好好活着，用血去喂会生长得更红。<br/>
何况他的朋友全是有了女友或妻子的人，要不就是没有爱慕的人，还有真正的性冷淡，碰了花也无济于事，他就大大方方的把花放出来装饰他这黑漆漆的屋子了。<br/>
“还挺好看的，哥你是在哪买的？介绍给我们嘛。”梁世赞不知何时就坐到电视机柜前面，摸着海棠花的花瓣，看上去是心仪它的模样。<br/>
李光洙在电视机前一言不发的研究着新游戏，也不去看那红得妖艳的花。<br/>
他知道那是用金钟国的血喂出来的，金钟国耗着生命喂养着的这些花，来头正是自己。<br/>
这种类似都市传说又更像是灵异现象的病，李光洙对此毫无办法，作为唯一的知情人也只能看着金钟国痛苦而已，最多只能动动手指头在网上查查有没有除了亲吻之外的其他解决办法。<br/>
搜查的结果是没有，再这样下去金钟国只会越来越虚弱，等着这血红的花吸干他的生命。<br/>
李光洙对金钟国的思维方式是有些概念的，他并不认为金钟国会听信自己的话，还盼望着自己去吻他，这种想法金钟国根本就不会有。<br/>
“可以啊，哥你介绍一下这家花店吧，女孩子肯定喜欢这种花，光洙世赞可以拿来送女友。”河东勋也围到梁世赞那边，对那瓶花动手动脚。<br/>
“我就算了，先彬应该会喜欢，还挺适合她的。”梁世赞也跟着附和，几个男人的话题逐渐从游戏转移到花上，金钟国看着他们围绕着从自己身体里开出的花称赞着它的美丽，忽然间反胃得厉害。<br/>
“先彬会喜欢花吗？听说年轻孩子都不太喜欢花花草草之类的做礼物啊。”<br/>
“光洙哥送的肯定会收下啦，又不是花不好看，先彬那么宠光洙哥，怎么可能不喜欢。”<br/>
“你这白痴能不能好好想想，花放在那里几周就死了，你还当光洙家里塞了两个人还能放这种东西？新房就是让他们恩爱的……”<br/>
“好了，别说了！”<br/>
李光洙浑身都是冷汗，他大声打断了河东勋和梁世赞的对话，呼吸粗重。<br/>
原来金钟国一直活在这样令人难以呼吸的重压之下，李光洙还并没能够完全代入金钟国的角色，光是听着朋友之间最轻松诙谐的聊天，就沉重得喘不过气。<br/>
两个人愣住，先是梁世赞开的口：“光洙哥，你脸色怎么这么差。”<br/>
你钟国哥脸色更差。李光洙在内心暗自回驳他的话，转头便看到了低头捂着嘴的金钟国，在拼命的忍着咳嗽，肩膀抖得厉害。<br/>
他把手柄和愣住的两个人扔在一边，一把拉起金钟国，金钟国没有一点反抗的力气，被他拉着关进洗手间，堵着嘴咳嗽起来。<br/>
李光洙轻而易举的拉开了他的手，他没想过自己竟然有一天能在力气上压制住金钟国。<br/>
“……你干什么，让我出去。”说着他便咳了起来，喉咙里火辣辣的疼，有什么东西塞住了喉咙，让他逐渐发不出声。<br/>
“你在干什么啊，就那么忍着听着，哥真的会死的！”<br/>
金钟国甩开李光洙的牵制，俯身在洗手池上，猛地咳嗽几声，从口腔里接连掉出两朵海棠花和血丝，蜿蜒布在洗手池内。<br/>
“呜……你管不着，快让我出去……”<br/>
他推着李光洙的手毫无力气，李光洙在这段时间里却一点都没看出金钟国的身体状况，他已经虚弱到连说话都费劲了，他身边的人却对此毫无察觉，简直是百年不遇的优秀演员。<br/>
“哥到底在任性什么啊！”李光洙轻轻一推，就让金钟国退后了一步，他摁住金钟国的后脑，看他虚弱的脸色和血红的双眼，胸膛里闷闷的，心底抽痛。<br/>
嘴唇上覆盖上其他人的体温，金钟国一愣，怔怔看着眼前视死如归的闭上眼的李光洙的脸，像有块碎石落入汪洋海中，细微的波澜扩散到海洋尽头。<br/>
李光洙主动亲了他，略高的温度紧贴着嘴唇，金钟国强忍着不要去配合他的亲吻，像块木头般杵在原地，不解风情的睁大着眼睛，用尽精力想去永远记住这个瞬间。<br/>
……这个人只是可怜自己罢了，所以才吻了他。<br/>
金钟国就算知道这让人绝望的事实，也感动得要落下泪。<br/>
李光洙碰着他脑袋的手抖得厉害。他缓缓直起身，难堪得红了脸，捂着嘴看向别的地方。<br/>
“我也不知道这行不行……对不起……”<br/>
金钟国还未缓过神来，无意识间抿了抿嘴，竟然笑了。<br/>
“谁对不起谁啊。”<br/>
他推开李光洙，装作无事发生般回到了客厅，脸上有了点精神。</p><p>#<br/>
病情恶化了，艳红的秋海棠快落满整个洗手池。<br/>
李光洙还隔三差五的带人来家里玩，就是不带李先彬过来坐坐，其他朋友都来过一次，就连宋智孝都来过了，每个人都对客厅里那束海棠花赞不绝口。<br/>
金钟国问他为什么要这么做，李光洙说，只是想让哥能稍微开心点。<br/>
他隐藏得很好，就像之前那样，就连李光洙都没发现他愈发严重的病情。<br/>
李光洙大概以为亲吻过后就会慢慢痊愈吧，还真就像是探望病人一样成天拎些补品和水果过来，旁人都嫉妒他们的关系亲密，金钟国都不知道如何回答。<br/>
网上对于花吐症的设定，几乎都是亲吻就能治病，按理来说病应该马上就会好，金钟国的病却变本加厉。<br/>
他大概知道缘由，估计是自己赖上李光洙的亲吻了。<br/>
那点爱慕心一旦被满足，就没有了后路，他像只蚊子，尝到了血甜就越想疯狂的嗜血。<br/>
“爱上我吧”，这般病态的念想比以往更加疯狂，后遗症的暴风雨比患病时期更猛烈。<br/>
金钟国藏着这份心思已经过了很久，藏得深了，有时自己都会忘记。叫醒它的人不是别人，正是李光洙的武断入侵，直击心脏。<br/>
他捏碎了从嘴里跑出来的海棠花，扔进池子里，头昏眼花的倒在洗手池前，脑袋磕在柜门上竟然清醒了些。<br/>
喉咙里像是有个黑洞，那里面生长着一片鲜红的海棠花田，每朵都在呻吟着思念，呼唤着同一个男人的名字。<br/>
“李光洙……”他意识不清的念着，对于自己的狼狈只想发笑。<br/>
下午，李光洙又带着宋智孝来了，三个人久违的一起下了馆子，宋智孝大手笔的请了顿烤肉，金钟国也是好久才吃上了一顿重口味的晚餐，算是补充了些体力。<br/>
都说女人的直觉是最强的，趁李光洙出去接电话，宋智孝才两句话就把最近发生的事情全猜中了。<br/>
“哥哥对光洙有那个意思吗？”<br/>
“想开点吧，不是想这事想得身体都要垮掉了吗。”<br/>
金钟国夹着的肉片啪嗒掉了下来，鸡皮疙瘩爬了一身，他半张着嘴，没回过神。<br/>
宋智孝托着脸淡淡笑了：“别人看不出来，还想瞒过我啊。”<br/>
“……有这么明显吗。”<br/>
好丢脸，原来一直都有人知道。金钟国低头藏住脸，脸上烫得像起了火。<br/>
“找个理由不再喜欢他有这么难吗，哥哥最近状态太不对劲了。”<br/>
“有吗。”金钟国只是木讷的回应着。<br/>
“找找看吧，等你好起来。”<br/>
李光洙拿着手机回来了，他刚刚挂断和李先彬的电话，就看见两个人在聊着些什么。<br/>
“找什么啊，钟国哥弄丢什么了吗，要我帮忙吗？”<br/>
“你歇着吧，没事找事。”宋智孝一句话把李光洙堵得哑口无言。<br/>
金钟国听得懂宋智孝的意思，只有自己放开了才会让这场病结束，可道理确实有道理的正确之处，他的自我却不这么想。<br/>
还想继续爱着李光洙的这颗心不会轻易的停下，要说服这样任性的自己比不再依赖李光洙的怜悯心要更为艰难。<br/>
利用他的善良接吻再多次，这场用血下的花雨也不会停止，只是下得越来越大，在脚底铺成了花路，让人踩着路过这片除了海棠雨外只剩荒芜的心地，把花踏成血。<br/>
从烤肉店里出来后，金钟国久违的抬了头，看见无尽的天空里明朗的太阳雨下得灿烂，湛蓝色的天即使哭泣时也泣着彩虹，雨滴落在脸颊上，是温热的。<br/>
……我有多久没这么看过天空了来着。<br/>
后来他让金甲镇帮忙翻了翻今年上半年已定的行程，不久后的个人演唱会后，除了节目的拍摄之外，有一周左右的空缺。<br/>
“问这个干嘛？”金甲镇在电话那头问。<br/>
“带你们出去玩，”他笑了，把手上新鲜的海棠花扔进床头的玻璃瓶里，“去洛杉矶逛逛。”</p><p>#<br/>
这次的旅行攻略，是宋智孝做的。<br/>
宋智孝本就不是擅长旅行的人，要让她出去旅游，她能睡到下午五点才开始逛街，在正常人眼里看来不过是换了个地方睡觉。<br/>
金钟国看着清单上密密麻麻的地址，发现九成的地方他都没去过。这也正常，宋智孝给的清单上写的都是些女大学生才会喜欢的地方，都是些用来拍纪念照发SNS的纪念地，或是装饰得极其华丽的商业街。<br/>
Sky space70楼的玻璃滑梯和69楼的翅膀墙。他几百次走在街上时路过sky space，就是没进去过一次，甚至还在那附近的空中花园喝过下午茶，却只在综艺节目上看刘在石和河东勋坐过那个玻璃滑梯。<br/>
还有那个翅膀，第一次来LA时有人说过想带他去，他以太幼稚而回绝掉了，之后看到朋友在SNS上发他们和翅膀的合影时又隐隐觉得遗憾。<br/>
Café bora，一个他作为韩国人都不清楚的韩式甜品店，尽是些紫色主调的紫薯类甜品，少女看着大概会很有食欲。那一块就在韩国城内，他却只在那家店楼下的小百货逛过一次。<br/>
中国城的炸鸡店，小东京的抹茶店，Hill street天使轨道，Melrose街道，Paul smith涂鸦墙，都是些他从未听过的地方。<br/>
相比之下，宋智孝也不知道Angeles Dodgers这种东西。金钟国确认了一番她的清单，抬头就是对面宋智孝一脸期待的神情，他也就默许了宋智孝乱来的行程单。<br/>
后来宋智孝却没来，说是空不出时间，等节目组去洛杉矶录制时再好好感受。金钟国刚想臭骂一顿这个不靠谱的妹妹，宋智孝适时的把洪真英的名字搬了出来，又把洪真英天花乱坠地夸了一遍。<br/>
全国的人都在盯着他们，金钟国和洪真英，这对假想情侣的舆论热度居高不下，事态火热到了就连当事人都认为会有假戏真做的那天。<br/>
一般来说，成年人的恋爱没有那么曲折，却总比青春时期的爱情来得现实。两个人并不讨厌对方，不如说甚至互相很有感觉，但问题就出在金钟国的身上。<br/>
金钟国认识洪真英的那年，正好开始把目光聚焦在李光洙身上，自此之后，就再也没和女性打过交道了。<br/>
“啊——！钟国哥哥！”<br/>
从70楼到69楼的滑梯不过几米长，失重感却严重得让人眼花，洪真英尖叫着从里面掉出来，彻底忘记要把身体后仰，眼看就要脸着地。<br/>
大概是做室外竞技综艺做久了，金钟国条件反射的冲上去当了肉垫，在和洪真英身体挨上的前一秒又轻轻将她推开。<br/>
正值冬春交际的下午四点半，洛杉矶的黄昏开始降临，女人的脸上半是金辉半是绯红，这辈子第一次被英雄救美的爽朗女子呆板的红着脸，不知所措。<br/>
“……还要继续压着我吗？”金钟国生硬的把视线从她脸上撤离，望向玻璃围墙外广湛的天，正泛着霞辉。<br/>
洪真英瞳孔一收，立马收住了情迷意乱的神色，一掌拍在金钟国胸口上，咯咯笑了。<br/>
“什么呀，真会装帅。”<br/>
说着她赶紧站了起来，在工作人员的催促下一把拉起金钟国到翅膀墙拍照区的队列后站好，背对着满城的轻薄雾气和悠悠彩霞，一头杏色的长发散乱，她弯着一对月牙眼，在异邦也讲着一口流利而亲切的韩语，念叨些并不好笑的玩笑话。<br/>
如果她不是洪真英，如果她和李光洙不是朋友，金钟国也许不会认识她，更不会和她成为全国民都关注着的假想情侣。<br/>
“哥哥哥哥，你看下面！好多大楼上都有直升机停机场，洛杉矶人这么有钱啊？”<br/>
她扒在玻璃墙上，看着下面惊人的城市景色，暂时间忘记了自己的恐高症，大张着嘴俯瞰这个城市不曾被遮掩的样貌，清澈而生动。<br/>
“那个啊……我好像坐过，从圣莫尼卡出发，就在那栋楼降落的。”<br/>
“真的假的？我也想坐！”<br/>
“骗你的。”<br/>
洪真英一拳砸在金钟国胸口上，前日一直状态不佳的肺腔没有任何不良反应，只有皮肤上有微小的打击感，女人的力气比他见过的所有人都娇弱。<br/>
“把我拍的好看一点啊——”<br/>
“知道了……”<br/>
金钟国不会拍照，但对摄影构图有种天生的灵感，全昭旻之前就这么夸赞过他的拍照技术。他看着手机屏幕里显示出洪真英的模样，不自主的抬头用肉眼记录下了她的身姿。<br/>
根本不需要把她拍得多好看，她已经足够美丽了。<br/>
临近五点的天空彼岸亮着一束橙黄的光，透过玻璃墙映在她的背后。女人散着一头飘飘长发，体态婀娜，一身藕粉色的针织开衫更衬得她身形娇小。她在风里大方笑着，捋过耳边鬓角，站在彩色的翅膀前，就像真正的天使随着黄昏降临在爱乐之城。<br/>
说他没对洪真英心动过，那是假的，哪个男人男人会对此等美色说不呢。<br/>
只有一瞬，金钟国心里有个声音冒了出来。<br/>
——为什么我不是女人呢。<br/>
喉咙里刺痛了一瞬，随后便随着笑声消失了。</p><p>#<br/>
和洪真英的约会持续了一周，金钟国身边原本跟着的几个弟兄也都纷纷消失不见，都说是有其他事要忙，给两个人创造了不少独处的机会。<br/>
而金钟国仍旧拉不下面子，不管是撒娇还是强迫都得留一个人，让他和一个女人关系良好的独处几乎是不可能的事，他却还没发现自己早就可以正常的和洪真英对话了。<br/>
几年前的洪真英，往往都跟在李光洙身边，因为他们是亲友。<br/>
金钟国的嫉妒心也正是那时开始发作的：这个女人究竟和李光洙熟悉到什么程度呢。<br/>
那时他也三十七了，竟然会因为李光洙和洪真英的皮肤接触而嫉妒到得了胃病，谁知道过了六年后，让洪真英总是跟在屁股后面的人却是自己。<br/>
几天时间里他们从韩国城到了环球影城，去了好莱坞，看了棒球赛，逛遍了涂鸦墙街道，周游整个城市，最后单独两人在满是彩灯的Americana商业街度过最后一个夜晚。<br/>
“去年圣诞那段时间每晚都有人工降雪，你应该会喜欢那种吧？”<br/>
“我在SNS上看到了！可惜那个时候有大赏要录，没时间过来啊。”<br/>
洪真英忽然想起了什么，瞥了一眼金钟国，戳戳他的腰窝：“有个情侣奖当圣诞礼物，比人工雪好多了啦。”<br/>
最佳情侣奖，2018年末金钟国和洪真英的奖项，所有人都说他们实至名归。<br/>
金钟国无奈：“你真把那奖当回事啊，又不是真的情侣。”<br/>
“变成真的不就好了吗，历史上还没有情侣奖成真的吧？”<br/>
“别说那么白痴的话……嗯？”<br/>
他晚一拍才察觉到洪真英的告白。<br/>
她依旧眯眼笑着，就好像是说了句玩笑话，却在万千澄黄色的光点下红了脸，身后缓缓驶过的短列车声响盖过他的心跳音。<br/>
被人告白原来是这种感觉吗，上一次应该是十五年前了吧。<br/>
胸口里痒痒的，像有什么种子扑通落进田野，在心底猛烈生根发芽，压过一片富饶的海棠花海，跟着心跳声绽开数十上百颗花骨朵。<br/>
长久的沉默过后，金钟国忽然咳嗽起来，咳了两声后竟笑了，在漫长的旅程中第一次笑得如此狼狈。<br/>
“喂！你笑什么啊，我这么可笑吗！”<br/>
洪真英已经红透了脸，嗔怒的揪住金钟国的领口摇晃起来，即使妆容再精致也遮不住女子谈情说爱时的绯色。<br/>
“这也太尴尬了，你……你该怎么办啊，真英呐……”<br/>
我这糟糕透顶的人又要怎么办啊。<br/>
忘了苦苦暗恋五年多的人，轻易的爱上说要拯救自己的另一人，这是合理的事吗。<br/>
不过金钟国也算是懂了，宋智孝把洪真英叫来的原因。<br/>
她知道金钟国也对洪真英存在着相当的好感度，只是这份心思藏了太久，在海棠花田的阴霾下几乎要枯萎死去。<br/>
放在车内的玻璃瓶空空如也，只有两朵海棠残叶贴在瓶底。<br/>
金钟国这一周过得很快乐，时隔已久感受到了幸福，他在被人爱着。<br/>
回国之后，他还和洪真英保持着联系。金钟国发现她的头像变了，似乎是在Americana拍的，看样子是在某家咖啡店内部往外拍摄的彩灯街。<br/>
“哥哥对这个地方有印象吧。”<br/>
“嗯，是Americana吧。”<br/>
聊着聊着洪真英就发来了头像的原图，照片上的主人公不是彩灯也不是街道，而是金钟国。照片上的人咬着吸管喝着饮料，毫不知情的对着摄像头露着侧脸，望向窗外的灯，脸庞被明明暗暗的光线照亮。<br/>
“怎么样，把哥哥拍得很好看吧？”<br/>
“抓拍得挺好。”<br/>
他可没有那么厚的脸皮称赞自己的脸，只绕着弯子表扬了洪真英的拍照和P图技术。<br/>
接下来的周一，金钟国时隔许久见到了李光洙。<br/>
那没心没肺的家伙还是一样，腆着脸来打了招呼，一脸坏笑的提起最近在圈内炒得沸沸扬扬的新闻：金钟国和洪真英的洛杉矶约会。<br/>
“怎么样了，有没有戏？我看真英都把头像换成洛杉矶了，是Americana吧？”<br/>
金钟国仰起头，盯着李光洙的一脸贼笑，心口抽动一下，莞尔笑了。<br/>
“啊，你也知道Americana啊，和谁去过吗？”<br/>
原来男生也会喜欢那种地方啊，早知道应该要和他一起去的，以后再也没机会了吧。<br/>
李光洙挠挠脖子，拍拍金钟国的手臂，没有直说那个人的名字：“说什么呢，哥肯定知道的，我还能跟谁去啊。”<br/>
是李先彬吧。<br/>
喉咙里阵阵发烫，金钟国捂住嘴，忍住了许久没来过的反胃感。<br/>
“哥肯定有那张照片的原图吧！我也想要！”<br/>
“你要了干嘛，又不是什么合照……你愿意在手机里收藏我的个人画报啊？”<br/>
李光洙笑得满脸褶子，初春耀白的晨阳落在脸上，他比太阳都灿烂。<br/>
“愿意啊。”<br/>
金钟国只能叹气，应了他的请求，发完照片后逃离了他的身边，压抑了许久喉间的哽塞。<br/>
李光洙就是这样的人。没有心机，时常寂寞，又偶尔内向，是个如小孩般的青年，纯净而善良，无意识的对身边所有人都摆出一副开朗的表情。<br/>
金钟国喜欢他的纯璞，久而久之又喜欢上他的一切。<br/>
再想抽出身来时，他全身都被火红的海棠花雨浸得湿透，又陷入仿佛沼泽的花田之中。<br/>
放眼望去是满眼的红色、红色，那比血鲜艳的红蔓延了很久。不知何时在边际上忽然开出一朵米白色的茉莉，藏在红色中的白花学会了生存，夺走海棠的土地和营养，在深红之中盘旋绽放，吞噬没有气味的海棠红花，传开了满地的茉莉清香，高声对世界宣布这片田地的归属人。<br/>
那是洪真英无以比拟的疯狂存在感，正侵占着他的世界。<br/>
所以他决定早晚要戒掉，名做“李先彬”的嫉妒心，它是海棠花的养分，是花红得耀眼的根源，也是摧毁花田的致命毒药。<br/>
然后在某个普通的日子里，和辛苦生长绽放了半个季度的秋海棠花园说声再见。</p><p>#<br/>
节目录制结束，他又一次平安无事的与曾经的心上人共同录完一整期节目，金钟国早就摸清了套路，要怎样才能不在镜头前把自己私人的感情表达出来，他一向做得很好。<br/>
李光洙破天荒的主动邀请金钟国去吃了趟晚饭，这次即使宋智孝大吵着要跟两个人一起去，李光洙也强硬的拒绝了，把宋智孝气得给了他俩一人一脚就走了。<br/>
“说真的，哥觉得怎么样？”<br/>
傻子都懂李光洙这是什么意思，金钟国却装作没懂。<br/>
“说什么怎么样，这家店挺好吃的啊。”<br/>
“我是说真英，哥你装什么傻。”他说着从自己的配菜里夹了些到金钟国碗里，“听说你们处得不错，病有好些了吗？”<br/>
“病……”金钟国沉默。<br/>
原来他认为吐花是种病啊。<br/>
金钟国一直认为这种症状不过是种非正常的生理现象，因为过于深爱某个人而呕吐，虽然听起来恶俗，但“深爱”本身并不是病症。<br/>
“好点了，最近都没怎么吐。”他说了实话，抬头就看到了李光洙那张有些阴郁的脸忽然放晴。<br/>
“是吗！哥多和真英相处可能会痊愈吧，我的话……尽早把我忘了会比较好。”<br/>
忘了。说得倒简单。<br/>
“……是啊，早晚要忘，早点清醒过来也少折磨自己。”<br/>
金钟国直勾勾的看着李光洙的脸，他被盯得不自在别开了头，金钟国只是想在最后的时间里好好记住，自己喜欢了这么多年的李光洙的模样。<br/>
他马上就要离开了，这孩子会不会寂寞呢。<br/>
……当然不会吧。他在心底自嘲着他的自作多情。<br/>
两个人在夜里的街头散步，忽明忽暗的路灯扫过李光洙的脸，金钟国看得入迷，却不知何时忘了心痛，忘了海棠花盛放时比血更艳的红色。他总算过了病入膏肓的那段时期，在某个女人的爱情灌溉下，重新学会了呼吸。<br/>
他停了下来，拉住了李光洙的外套，夜时的巷口人影稀疏，清冷而安静。<br/>
“诶，怎么了？”李光洙也停住了脚步，扭头看向若有所思的金钟国。<br/>
“光洙呀，告诉你件事，我只说一遍。”<br/>
他开了口，六年的独自旅程迎来了完结。<br/>
“我打算和真英交往了，明天是第一次约会。”<br/>
苟延残喘的红色在玻璃瓶里凋零萎缩，化成干枯的褐色枯叶。花再开放时，会是雪白的茉莉田野，就如同上个圣诞不曾见过的Americana平安夜的雪，将攻陷火红色的夜空。<br/>
李光洙眨眨眼，没缓过神来，他没想过事态会发展得这么轻松。<br/>
曾病怏怏的爱着自己的这个哥哥如释重负的笑了，他看着金钟国轻松的神色一愣。灯光一暗、一明，嘴角贴上陌生的温度，李光洙慢一拍才反应过来，这是“亲吻”，又好像不是，他说不清这个吻的意义。<br/>
金钟国捏着李光洙外衣的手在抖，明明抓得很紧却怎么也抓不住他。<br/>
他踮着脚像个少女一样献上了自己的嘴唇，在夜深人寂时最后一次为这个男人的全部而躁动着，除了他以外，谁都不会知道。<br/>
李光洙喉咙里痒痒的，有东西卡在了喉咙里，口腔里漫出奇异的馨香味，混合着花朵腥味溢出嘴角。<br/>
金钟国尝到了，也看到了，从李光洙的唇上坠落的海棠花，落在他的领口上。胸腔里一阵骚动，他推开了李光洙，咳嗽几声，手掌上开出最后的火红色，盘旋着降落在地面。<br/>
昏暗下李光洙红透了脸，退后两步远离金钟国，锁骨上停留的海棠飘落，随着夜风和另一朵秋海棠落在一起，紧紧相依、迅速衰老、死去。<br/>
亲吻爱而不得的心上人，与他一同吐出花即为痊愈。<br/>
恭喜你不再爱他了。<br/>
李光洙什么都没说，捂着嘴支吾半天，金钟国见他难为情的表情，也是退后一步，离他更远。<br/>
“对不起啊，我太任性了。”他无语之下有些想笑，因为自己强吻的举动和那种破坏别人家庭爱情幸福的恶毒小三没什么两样。<br/>
“……什么任性啊！吓死我了！就、就算是我哥，也打声招呼啊……”李光洙声音忽大忽小的责备金钟国的莽行，还没从惊吓中回过神，“我也是有女朋友的人了，哥你也太……太不自重了！一般来说这是要被天打雷劈的，要不是钟国哥的话……！”<br/>
缓过神来，金钟国已经离自己很远，在他伸手已经碰不到的距离，带着歉意的神色远远望着他。<br/>
“……哥？”<br/>
“对不起，光洙呀。”<br/>
金钟国再次道了声歉，请求他原谅自己，接着，继续后退，沉吟片刻后，忽然间记起了初次见李光洙时的自己是如何笑着的。<br/>
他只是李光洙在演艺生涯中关系亲近的哥哥之一。支持他的工作，应援他的恋情，在深夜时听他的抱怨，承担他的寂寞，排解他的困惑，尽可能地用自己的能力让这个弟弟在圈内过得幸福，仅此而已。<br/>
然后就如同那般笑给他看。<br/>
“再见了。”<br/>
夜风吹散了化作灰烬的两朵海棠，红色的苦恋散入空中，再追不回。</p><p>-end-</p><p>#<br/>
金钟国和洪真英公开恋爱的消息上了热搜第一，在世界范围内的热度也居高不下，两个人在交往一年后的时期选择了公开恋爱消息，也就意味着两个人的婚礼也不远了。<br/>
在此之前，占据着热搜榜整整一周的标签是李光洙和李先彬的结婚典礼。<br/>
再不久后梁世赞的女友被挖了出来，全昭旻也找了个圈内男友，两个人不得不也开始了公开恋爱。整个剧组的氛围变得有些暧昧，能做loveline的就只剩宋智孝一人，她肩上的担子也越来越重，最近的宋智孝确实憔悴了不少。<br/>
在那场大病之后，金钟国家里的几束花却没有枯萎，在清水养殖下健康生长着，生命力顽强得像是假花，本来从嘴里吐出花就不是什么正常情况，那些花在科学无法解释的情况下生存了一年之久。<br/>
金钟国不后悔自己有过这段恋情，大概它也是这么想的，于是才活了下来，那是他活生生的独自一人的爱情故事。<br/>
只不过他做错了一件事，他把花放在了显眼的位置，轻易让人触碰。<br/>
当他无意间闯进别人的休息室，有人正对着烟灰缸不断作呕，生理性的眼泪挂了满脸，白皙的脸颊涨得绯红。<br/>
纤细的指间里几乎要装不下大把的紫色花瓣，罗兰色的花身坠落在玻璃制的烟灰缸内，在一湾浅水上浮浮沉沉。<br/>
紫色三色堇，“沉默不语”。<br/>
见到金钟国的到来，屋内的人面露惊恐的捂住嘴，指间布满淡紫的花色和浅粉的丝丝血色，颜色清新艳丽。<br/>
“……智孝？”<br/>
她是新的后遗症患者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>